pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prima Aprilis
Poniżej znajduje się odcinek'' Świata według Małolepszych.'' Skróty F: Ferdek P: Paździoch H: Halina B: Boczek W: Walduś E: Edzio J: Jolaśka Treść odcinka Sezon 3. Odcinek 5.' ''Prima Aprillis' Ferdek związuje jakieś sznurki i kręci się wokół kibla. Słyszy, że ktoś wchodzi. Chowa się do skrytki. Wychodzi Paździoch z mieszkania. Otwiera drzwi od kibla i wchodzi. Otwiera deskę. Nagle wystrzeliwuje na niego kisiel. P: CHAMSTWO W PAAAŃSTWIEEE!!! Ktoś mnie ofajdał! F: Prima Aprilus panie Paździoch! P: Panie! (wyciera twarz) Po panu się tego żem nie spodziewał. Co to za breja? F: No na pewno to nie odchody, to panu mogę zapewnić. To jest panie kisiel z kakaem. P: Pan pijany czy nie trzeźwy? F: Szczerze? To to i to. Z resztą chyba każdy może sobie czasem porobić jajca na początek miesiąca. I to całkiem fajnie się złożyło. Pierwszy kwietnia na śminguza-dynguza. P: Co? ... Dzisiaj pierwszy? F: No jak nie jak tak panie. P: I dzisiaj też jest Poniedziałek Wielkanocny? F: Zgadza się! P: (Śmiech)... No to panie, czemu żeś mi pan wcześniej o tym nie poinformował? F: A co? P: Jajco! I to takie jajcarskie jajco, wielkanocne! F: (śmiech) Co, dołącza pan do grupy Starych, ale Jarych? P: Nie panie, jestem indywidualistą. F: Aha, no to wypchaj się pan sianem. (wyciąga rękę z tyłu na przód, w której ma pistolet na wodę i strzela w Paździocha) P: Panie! Skąd pan wziął ten pistolet? Wcześniej go u pana nie widziałem. F: A coś pan myślał? Że narobiłem w gacie, że mam takie rozciągnięte? Do widzenia się z panem. (wchodzi do kibla) P: (śmiech) Całe życie z debilami. (idzie do swego mieszkania i w połowie drogi z kibla wychyla się Ferdek) F: Wypraszam to sobie. Prowokant zasrany... Ferdek montuje wiadro nad drzwiami, a do niego podczepia sznurek. Potem szybko zmyka na fotel do pokoju. Ktoś puka W: Tatuś, a czemu żeś uciekł, jak żeś wiedział, że ktoś se przyjdzie? F: Cicho Cycu, lepiej leć otwórz. W: (po chwili namysłu) OTWARTE!!! B: Dzień... K***a! Pan też!? F: Co za "Pan Też"? B: Jak to k***a co? Ten z***any Paździoch pana ubiegł jak **** w d*pę! W: Panie, proszę nomanie nie bluzgać, bo to kurturarny dom jest! F: No, no, Cycu dobrze prawi! B: Panie, jak ja mam nie bluznić? Wszyscy mi dziś do okoła żarty se robi, a może ja se normalnie nie życzę? F: To panie. Trzeba się odgrywać... Z resztą pan w ogóle wiesz jakie dzisiaj się święta obchodzi? B:No jak nie jak tak? Poniedziałek Wielkanocny, czyli dziń drugi, Śmingus-Dingus i Prima Aprillis, ale może ja tych dwóch ostatnich to się wyrzekam? W: (śmiech) No jasne, że się pan wyrzekasz, boś pan dupa nie chłop i się pan na jajcach nie znasz. F: Cycu, normanie Ci dziś medal za teksty dam! Dziś żesz wyjątkowo mądry. B: W ogóle ja wychodzę i nie wrócę! Myślałem, że się u was piwka się po ludzku napiję, a tu g*wno! F: A co to panie, nie łaska do sklepa samemu pójść? B: Nie! Bo się boję, że mnie jeszcze na dodatek śnieżkami poobrzucają. Do widzenia! W: Sajo nała! F: Do-do widzenia... W: Tatu, a co ty tam robisz? F: Śnieżkie Cycu. W: A po co? F: Aaa, tak dla jajców, boś (obraca się i rzuca w Waldka śnieżką) trafiony-przetopiony, kurde! <śmiech> H: (wraca z zakupów) A skąd tu ten śnieg? I dlaczego jest tak mokro przy wejściu? Dlaczego Waldek się zaczerwienił!? .... ... FEEERDEEEEK!!!! Ferdek pogwizduje i przewraca oczyma. W: Nomanie jak jakie dziecko, nie? F: Cycu! A ty się nie wymądruj, dobre? Ferdek przechodzi przez korytarz i idzie do kibla podgwizdując. Na korytarz wchodzi też Jolaśka. J: Cześć Fadyr. F: (otwiera powoli drzwi od kibla) Jolaśka, chodź no tu. J: JESSER! Nagle na Jolaśke wystrzeliwuje tajemnicza substancja Paździocha. P: (wyskakuje zza drzwi swego mieszkania) HA-HA! ... Chwila... Co? F: Jak to co panie? Wojna! J: Ale ja Fadyr będę po stronie Paździocha. F: Po pierwsze primo: powiedz jeszcze raz "Fatyr", a Cię sprzedam psychicznie chorym, żyjącym w świecie telenowel, a po drugo: ... ZDRADA I HAŃBA!!! P: (śmiech) Dobra Jolka! Nakarmię cię moim szataniz... yyy, mendowatością. J: Chętnie! F: Wiesz pan co? A wyruchaj ją pan w cholerę, tylko wstyd ta żmija naszej rodzinie przynosi. P: Mam taki zamiar... J: Teraz na serio czuję się jak w jakiejś Kiepskiej Telenoweli... Salon. Walduś i Ferdek siedzą w zbrojach rycerskich. F: Wladuś. W: CO? F: Aaa oby na pewno ten plastik jest twardy? W: No chyba tak, w końcu Made In Italia. F: Walduuś... Na pewno "Made in"? W: No raczej. Przecie składaliśmy w Polsce. (śmiech) F: Racja. Nagle słychać wrzaski. P: ...i poza tym panie Ferdku proszę się stawić! F: Cycu, słyszałeś mendę? (śmiech) W: To może tam idźmy skoro nas prosi? F: Walduś, zdurniałeś? ... ... W końcu? Przecież on tylko na to czeka! Wyjdziem - i hyc! Dupa Cycu! W: Znaczy się Jolaśka? F: TAk... Ona też tam będzie. J: (z korytarza) Wyłaź Cycu kuźwa! F: Nię! W: "ę"? F: Co? W: Nic, idę... F: Nie Cycu! Bo będzie remis. A my musimy - pamiętaj! - prowadzić! W: To na co nam te zbroje? F: Jak... Jak to na co? Na wszelaki wypadek Cycu! Ferdek kończy jakiś montaż. F: Krzycz Cycu. W: Jooolaaaśkaaa.... Kiełubasy i paróóóówkiiii... Ze lodóóóówkiii... J: Kuźwa, pindolę, idę! P: Tylko się waż! J: SPindalaj! Jolaśka wchodzi do Kiepskich. Nagle jej lekkie ciuszki z niej spadają i wystrzeliwuje w nią stado arbuzów. F: Cycu, rodzinna piąteczka! Jolaśka pada; Walduś i Ferdek strzelają piąteczkę. P: To jeszcze nie koniec! To dopiero początek... Bój się pan! F: 2:0 cholero! Walduś i Ferdek się śmieją. F: Dobra Walduś, na 3 otwieramy... 3! Waldek otwiera drzwi i razem z Ferdkiem wybiegają na korytarz. Ferdek z Paździochem strzelają w siebie wodą. P: Niech wygra lepszy! (Ferdek się chowa z Waldusiem za kartonem obok) F: Ja wygram, bo mam własną kons... trun-kcję, a pan tylko chińskie gówno! Tymczasem u Boczka. B: To ja w takim razie porobię se jaja w internacie na przypadkowym forum i porobię multikonta. <śmiech> Nick: hmm... Gróbas_Porno-gra-ficz... ny, no! Będzie się działo! Na korytarzu - 1 godzinę później. Jolasia leży, Walduś też. Paździoch z Ferdkiem robią pojedynek. P: Poddaj się pan. 5:5! F: Gówno dupa, nigdy!!! Za honor Kiepskich! (wybiega zza kartonu) ŁAAAAA!!!! Ferdek strzela "headshota" dla Paździocha swoją giwerą na wodę z sokiem z grejfruta, ten pada. Ferdek podchodzi i przyganita go nogą. F: <śmiech> No panie Marianie, ostatnie słówka. P: Jest pan najlepszy, i nikt pana nigdy nie pokona.... F: (zbliża giwerę z wodą i sokiem do twarzy Paździocha) MAŁO! ALBO Gerejfrut!... P: Bezrobotni pijacy-konstrunktorzy górą! F: <śmiech> Dziękuje. (Zabiera pistolet Paździochowi) Możesz pan wstać. Już 21:15 panie. P: Późno. (wstaje) Trzeba iść spać, żeby o 3. w nocy wstać i wódę gnać. F: Zgadza się. P: To do widzenia. (idzie do siebie) To była świetna rozgrywka, czekam na następną. F: Do widzenia, dla mnie też i ja też. (Paździoch zamyka drzwi) PUPCIŃSCY!!! Poobudka wstać! Iść do siebie spać! W: Yyy (przebudza się) co? F: Gówno, wstawaj i bier Jolaśkę! Walduś bierze Jolaśkę i idze do siebie. W: Do jutra. F: Pa, pa... No, to tera 5 browarków za 20 zł co zajumałem dla Paździocha i lulu. <śmiech> (wychodzi) E: (wchodzi) Eh... Co się w kraju porobiło... Pijakowi we łbie się już od tych jajec przestawiło... A moja płęta jest z morałem. Żartuj - ale z umiarem! Tymczasem u Boczka. 22:25 B: 5 Banów!!!??? Aż to świnie jedne... Powód: "SPAM, prowokacje, Prima Aprillis człowieku!" ... Co ja mam przez to rozumić? Dzwoni telefon; Boczek odbiera B: Halo? F: Jak to co? Żeś pan debil! Boczek wykrzywia twarz ze zdziwienia. Telefon się rozłącza. '''KONIEC' Kwiecień 2012 Kategoria:Świat według Małolepszych Kategoria:Seriale internetowe produkcji administratora